Питтсбургский раб
, , (позорный столб) , и (жертвы побоев) , и (жертвы расстрела) (больной раб) , (в подземелье и на заводском дворе) (мёртвый, в загоне) (слушатели Ашура) (отдыхающие на заводе) }} |ref_id = |editor_id = }} noicon|center noicon|center Питтсбургский раб ( ) — один из многих безымянных, а также мёртвых персонажей The Pitt, дополнения к Fallout 3. Описание Большинство этих людей родилось в 2240—2260-х гг. и жило по большей части в Питте и его окрестностях. Они были обычными обитателями Пустошей, старающиеся выжить в Питте, другие вели рейдерскую жизнь, нападая на другие группы. В дальнейшем они были захвачены в плен группой рейдеров во главе с Ашуром ради восполнения рабочей силы на заводеЗаписи Ашура.. Рабы стали невольниками рейдеров; налётчики стали снабжать их припасами и обеспечивать им защиту от врагов Питта. Выполняя тяжёлые и опасные физические работы, рабы стали трудиться до потери сил, это ослабляло их иммунитет, делая организм наиболее восприимчивым для ИТВ. Когда рабы не валились от усталости, не умирали от недоедания или не страдали от ИТВ, они работали над производством стали''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 501: "When they aren’t collapsing, dying of malnutrition, or being wracked with "sickness, « slaves are put to work in steel production».. Добытое сырьё на заводе идёт на расплавку и выливается в гигантские плавильные прессы под контролем непрерывных действий рабов, за которыми стали постоянно наблюдать рейдеры''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 530: «''Raw materials are melted down and poured into giant smelting presses by a relentless force of indentured slaves, while the upper walkways are patrolled by Pitt Raiders''».. В связи с агрессивной средой Питта большинство невольников, особенно более старшего возраста, стало чаще недоедать, недомогать, заболевать и умирать. Многие из тех, кто мог пережить недомогания и болезни и продолжил трудиться в Питте, со временем дичали и сильно мутировали, перерождаясь в трогов. Такие отклонения вызывали опасность для остальных, и мутантов приходилось выгонять или убивать; тем не менее, многим заболевшим удавалось сбегать. Рейдеры старались компенсировать потери рабов новыми захваченными людьми из окрестностей Питта, но это не решило проблем — мутации среди рабочих продолжали происходить и нарастать со временем в таком масштабе, что от изначального состава группы к 2277 году самые здоровые из всех людей. В связи с повышенными запросами для завода число рабов для завода стало сильнее сокращаться, а окрестности Питта практически исчерпали рабочие ресурсы. Чтобы восполнить утраты, рейдерам Ашура пришлось делать закупки у работорговцев из Парадиз-Фоллз. Работорговцы, отлавливающие людей со Столичной Пустоши и доставляющие их в Питт, обеспечили приток рабочей силы заводу с 2250-х гг. Так осуществлялась «эмиграция рабочих», благодаря которой началось смешение коренных обитателей Питта с обитателями из других участков Пустошей. Теперь же, в 2277 году, основной работой заводских рабов является дробление лома, обработка металла, переплавка стали, добыча стальных чушек в заводском дворе, ремонтные и строительные работы и получение продукции. Самой опасной работой для рабов считается поиск стальных чушек — многие рабы были отправлены мастером Эвереттом на их поиски, но большинство так и не достигло особого успеха''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 72''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 502: «''Locate Everett, who’s in charge of sending slaves into the Steelyard to hunt for Steel Ingots''».. Многие недовольные своим положением рабы решили помочь осуществить задуманный Вернером и Медеей сложный план по получению лекарства от радиации и мутаций из Крепости Ашура. Ожидая дальнейших команд от Медеи и Вернера, рабы, помимо выполнения своих работ, стараются скрытно для рейдеров пронести к Марко сырьё и инструменты, чтобы тот быстрее делал автопилы. Сами же рабы пытаются подговорить других рабов со стороны, чтобы те участвовали в скором восстании. Несмотря на наибольшую сплочённость, рабы также недоверчиво насторожены к некоторым рабам. Осуществляя при необходимости отвлекающие манёвры, некоторые питтсбургские рабы отвлекают рейдеров от работ Марко и передач оружия и припасов. Несмотря на скрытность, рейдеры всё же периодически ловят рабов на моменте передач и провинностей и подвергают их пыткам и наказаниям. Локации * Питтсбургский туннель — мёртвый раб находится внутри загона, за которым следит Рэмси. * Мост — побег осуществят четыре раба, которые обязательно умрут; * Нижний город: ** периодически на входе в город будут появляться трое рабов, которые позднее подвергнутся расстрелу; ** четыре раба будут находиться под надзором надсмотрщика; *** на момент восстания одна рабыня будет убита, а на её место будет поставлен новый человек; ** один раб будет заключён в колодки позорного столба; ** ещё несколько появятся в ходе квеста «Вредные условия труда»: *** двое будут находиться на верхних ярусах — один будет скинут сверху одним рейдером, раб при этом погибнет, другой будет подвержен длительному избиванию; *** ещё один раб, который появится после сбора чушек, выбежит в сторону выхода из города, пустившиеся за ним в погоню рейдеры убивают его; ** девять рабов появятся на площади, когда Ашур начнёт произносить речь; ** после речи Ашура возле автобуса Адана появятся группа рабов-заговорщиков вместе с их лидером и дозорным; ** шесть рабов появятся после успешного восстания, трое будут находиться около комнаты Медеи, ещё трое будут ходить по верхнему уровню; * Питтсбургское подземелье — два погибших раба; * Завод: ** десять рабов будут находиться в цехах (один из них будет болен и недееспособен); *** шесть из них на момент восстания будут оказывать сопротивление рейдерам; ** ещё четверо будут отдыхать на верхнем уровне под надзором рейдеров; * Питт — Заводской двор — помимо выжившего Джон-Джона, на дворе находится шесть мёртвых рабов. ** одна рабыня появится около укрытия Вернера на момент восстания; * Подсобные цеха — один мёртвый раб находится в вагонетке; * Верхний город — при восстании здесь появятся десять рабов. Инвентарь * Тип одежды генерируется случайным образом ** Имеется некоторый шанс появления в инвентаре; медикаменты появляются только у рабов, поднявших восстание *** Имеется только у мёртвого раба на входе в заводской двор **** Если Одинокий Путник имеет способность «Наёмный убийца» и убьёт раба Квесты Одинокому Путнику встретится группа рабов, которая будет подрываться на минах, поставленных около моста, а также от заложенной Мексом взрывчатки. На момент первой части квеста в Нижнем городе будут осуществляться протесты троих рабов, которые подвергнутся побоям, для двоих исход будет смертелен. Во второй части квеста Путник при возможности встретится с погибшими и уцелевшими рабами, которые пытались собрать на заводском дворе стальных чушек. В заключительной части квеста некоторые рабы будут собираться на бои в Дыре, другие будут вести подготовку к возвращению Вернера, распределению припасов и восстанию. Часть рабов поднимет восстание и будет атаковать рейдеров. В случае победы Вернера и Медеи близкие друзья Медеи станут помогать ей с Мари. Несмотря на освобождение от рейдеров, рабы начнут волноваться из-за недостатка еды и припасов. Вкупе с тем, что Вернер отсрочивает поиски еды, Медее из-за этого становится сложнее сдержать нарастающее недовольство. Цитаты * * * * * Заметки * Большая часть персонажей имеет оружие у себя в инвентаре, не выставляя его напоказ рейдерам. * Внешность большинства рабов будет сгенерирована случайным образом. * Большинство рабов имеет характерные внешние признаки ИТВ. * Убийство рабов вызовет снижение очков кармы. * Рабы не подвержены гипнотическому влиянию гипнотрона. * Рабы, которых допрашивает охранник на входе в Нижний город, невозможно спровоцировать на агрессию, а также вызвать у них бешенство и гипноз при помощи гипнотрона. * Питтсбургские рабы, которые подрываются на минах, расстреливаются охранником и работают на заводе, были показаны в трейлере к дополнению The Pitt. * Рабы, бегущие в сторону моста, обязательно подорвутся на подступах к нему. Если кто-либо находится рядом с ними на момент взрыва, то получит урон. * Рабы на заводе иногда курят. * Даже во время восстания и после его успешного исхода выжившие рабы будут говорить о нём так, как будто в Питте никакого бунта не было. * Несмотря на то, что Ашур даёт наставления рейдерам о том, что питссбургских рабов надо назвать рабочими, он сам их иногда называет рабами. Сами же рейдеры, произнося слово «раб», иногда себя поправляют. * После прохождения заключительного основного квеста рабы не будут вступать в диалог с Одиноким Путником. На попытки побудить их к разговору они будут отвечать «''Уходи''». Примечательно, что звукового сопровождения при этой фразе не имеется. * В руководстве игры приводятся некоторые технические данные рабов (стр. 49): Появление Галерея FO3TPPittSlave1.png|Четыре раба под надзором надсмотрщика FO3TPPittSlave2.png FO3TPPittSlave3.png FO3TPPittSlave4.png FO3TPPittSlave5.png|Казнённый раб на площади Питта FO3TPPittSlave6.png|Позорные столбы FO3TPPittSlave7.png|Внешность рабов, генерируемая случайным образом FO3TPPittSlave8.png FO3TPPittSlave9.png FO3TPPittSlave10.png FO3TPPittSlave11.png FO3TPPittSlave12.png FO3TPPittSlave13.png FO3TPPittSlave14.png FO3TPPittSlave15.png FO3TPPittSlave16.png FO3TPPittSlave17.png FO3TPPittSlave18.png FO3TPPittSlave19.png FO3TPSickSlave.png|Больной раб на заводе FO3TPSickSlaveatWork.png|Излеченый раб вновь на работе FO3TPPittDeadRaider-Slave.png|Мёртвые рабы на заводском дворе FO3TPPittDeadSlave.png FO3TP Flogging a slave.png|Порка раба в Нижнем городе Примечания }} en:Pitt slave (character) es:Esclavo de la Fosa (personaje) uk:Пітсбургський раб Категория:Безымянные персонажи The Pitt Категория:Мёртвые персонажи The Pitt Категория:Обитатели Питта Категория:Нижний город: обитатели Категория:Завод Питта: персонажи Категория:Заводской двор: персонажи Категория:Рабы Питта Категория:Люди